The Riddle of Voldemort
by MJReilly
Summary: This is my interpretation on how Riddle became Voldemort. Dumbledore, VoldemortRiddle and most of the characters mentioned herein are expressly owned by J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

The Riddle of Voldemort  


  
It was hard enough living in war torn England as it was, but Tom Marvolo Riddle was an orphan as well.  
Growing up in an orphanage had been hard on Tom. He wasn't liked to begin with, but then strange things started to occur. And always at the worst times, as it usually happens. Tom learned he was a wizard when he was 11-years-old.   
He had gone to his room to hide from the bigger children when he saw the owl. It was a large beautiful tawny colored owl. He had never seen an owl this close before; it was amazing to him. But the owl seemed a bit strange to him; there was something unusual about it. That's when he spotted the envelope. He rushed over and grabbed it, when he turned it over he was surprised to see his name on it.  
Master Thomas Riddle  
Third Bed From the Window  
Room 13  
Luton Orphanage  
Luton, Bedfordshire  
Tom looked at his bed, it was in fact the third bed away from the window, and he was in room 13. With a bit of trepidation he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. 

Dear Master Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Tom dropped the letter as if Churchill had sent it himself. Wizard school? There couldn't really be such a thing. He picked the letter up and began reading again. 

The new term will start on September the1st, the Hogwart's Express will depart from Platform 9 & 3/4's, King's Cross Station at precisely 11 o'clock.  
You will find enclosed a list of supplies; you can purchase in the shops located in Diagon Alley.   
We look forward to meeting you,  
Prof. Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster, Transfiguration Professor 

"This can't be," Tom thought. "A school that teaches magic?" He finished aloud.  
He turned around quickly hoping no one had heard him. Sure that no one had he went back to the envelope to look for the list. As he read down the list he became convinced this had been someone's idea of a very bad joke. "Cauldrons, quills, spell books, potion making ingredients?" He whispered to himself disbelieving. "I'm going to find out who sent this and when I do..." He said crumbling the letter in his fist.  
The next day as he sat at the breakfast table, he tried to decide which of his tormentors had sent him the letter. "Maybe it was Billy; he's always hated me for being a better student." He thought. He went on like this throughout the meal, running down a mental list of names. He finished his gruel and returned to his dormitory where he found yet another owl. This one was the most beautiful Snowy Owl he had ever seen. Granted, it was only the second owl he'd ever seen up close. He tore open the envelope to reveal another letter, written exactly the same as the last. This was beginning to make him really angry. "I will get them for this, I swear I will!" He said through clenched teeth.  
His anger had risen so high that the letter burst into flames in his hand.  
He dropped it quickly and stomped out the flame, looking around to see that incident hadn't been seen. But there in the doorway stood Billy Childs.  
"I'm going to tell Mr. Edwards I am!" He yelled and he ran off.  
Even though he went out of his way to stay out of trouble, Tom knew he was in for the thrashing of a lifetime. He tried to find a place to hide but it was too late. Just as he was ready to run, Mr. Edwards the proprietor of the orphanage grabbed him by his hair.  
"Want to start a fire 'ere do ya?" He bellowed, and to the delight of Tom's dormitory mates he dragged him back to his office and slammed the door behind them.  
But to everyone's shock and dismay, the beating never came. At that same time the front door opened and there stood a man dressed in what could only be described as a dressing gown. He wasn't extraordinarily tall, and he wasn't exactly what you would call foreboding in his stature. But the look on his face was such that it told the boys not to get in his way.  
He went to the door of Mr. Edwards' office, raised his hand and the door blew apart.  
The boys were so taken aback by this that they began to yell and run in different directions.  
"I would let the boy go if I were you Sir." The oddly dressed man said.  
"See 'ere! 'Oo you fink you are? Crashin' down my door like that!" Edwards yelled.  
"I am the one who has come to take this young man away from here." He told him quietly. "Now wait jus' a minute!" He said shocked.  
"No Sir, I will not. Tom, would you come here please?" The older man smiled at him.  
"Who are you?" Tom asked, refusing to move.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore; you'll have gotten my letters?" He said smiling.  
Tom couldn't believe his ears. Was this man really who he said he was or was this still part of some cruel practical joke?  
"Yes, I am really who I say I am. No this isn't a cruel joke." Dumbledore said.  
"How, how did you know..." "Ah, you'll learn soon enough Young Tom. Come, we must go. You'll need to get to Diagon Alley for your supplies." He said waving his hand towards the doorway.  
Edwards made as though he would try to block their path but one look from the man called Dumbledore told him it wouldn't be wise.   
"Aah take 'im then! I'll not be 'eld responsible fer this, I promise you! I'll tell 'em the boys run off." He said backing away from them. "You'll do nothing of the kind. You'll tell them nothing. If they should wonder where he is, I trust you'll think of something clever." Dumbledore warned. As they left Tom looked back at the orphanage for what he had hoped was the last time.  
Dumbledore led Tom to a carriage and opened the door, "Up you get." He said as he held out his hand. Reluctantly, Tom took the offered hand. As he did Dumbledore pulled away as if he had been burned. Tom recoiled at Dumbledore's reaction to him.  
"I'm sorry about that Tom, it wasn't you, I just got a sharp pain in my arm that's all. I must be getting old." He smiled reassuringly.  
"Diagon Alley if you please Jonas." He said as he climbed into the carriage behind Tom.  
With a loud crack the carriage left Luton in the blink of an eye.  
Tom almost fell off his seat as the carriage lurched forward.  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
"Ah, we're here. Look around you Tom, this is Diagon Alley." He said with a wave of his hand.  
Tom was amazed. The place he'd just left looked worn down and beaten because of the war. This place was crowded with people dressed as strangely as Professor Dumbledore. The shops were just as strange as the people in them. There was an apothecary, Professor Dumbledore told him he could get his potion supplies here. He saw a place to get magical creatures, another called Flourish & Blotts where he would get his books. There was so much to see!  
"All in good time Tom. First I must ask you, what do you remember of your mother?"  
"I don't remember anything about her. She died soon after I was born, and my father died not long after her." He told him.  
"Let's get something to eat, and talk." He said.  
Tom followed him through the streets into what looked to be a solid brick wall  
Professor Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robes and tapped it in five places. The wall began to move, Tom thought it was about to crumble but instead it made an opening for them to go through.  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron. We'll be able to have some privacy here. There are some things we need to discuss. Things that you may not want to hear." He told him sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap. 2

  
They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and found a table in a corner away from the rest of the patrons. "Hello Professor!" A middle aged woman said walking up to their table. "Hello Millicent. This is Millicent Greene, she and her husband Tom own and run this inn. Millicent this is one of our new Hogwarts students, Tom Riddle. By the way I've been meaning to ask you, how is your son?" He asked. "Oh he's fine; he still hasn't done anything magical though. We were hoping it skipped over him, but he's the apple of my eye just the same. Another Tom eh? It's a fine name it is. " She said just as a small boy came running towards them. "'Fesser Dumdoor!" the boy yelled throwing himself at the older man. "Hello Tom, how are you?" He smiled lifting him onto his lap. "Fesser, did Mummy tell you? I'm a squid!" He said proudly. "Really? A squid? I had no idea, you must be very proud." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Thomas that's enough, The professor has company, I'm sure the young man is hungry. What would you like dear?" She asked. "Ah yes, we'll just have 2 glasses of butterbeer for now, thank you." Professor Dumbledore said.

As the woman and her son walked away Tom leaned closer to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "What did he mean he's a squid?" "The word actually is "Squib". What that means is that the boy although born into a magical family he has no magical abilities." He explained. "Oh, well what am I then?" He said confused. "You are what is called a half-blooded wizard." Seeing that he was confusing the boy more he explained further, "What that means is you have one magical parent, in your case it was your mother, and one Muggle parent, your father." "A what?" Tom asked even more confused than ever. "A Muggle, that would be a person who has no magical capabilities at all, and no witches or wizards in their family. But let us not worry about that just yet. Right now I need to clear a few things up for you." He said looking worried.

Millicent brought them their drinks and went back to the bar. "Professor, before we start I have to ask you, how will I get my school things? I haven't got any money." Tom figured he would get second hand things as he always had, and that they would be paid for by someone else. "This would probably be a good place for me to begin explaining things to you."

"You see Tom, as your mother was a witch she didn't use the kind of money you're used to." He told him as he reached into his robes. He pulled a small bag out and emptied it on the table. Tom was dumbfounded, there were gold and silver coins. He had never seen real gold or silver before. "These are Galleons." He said holding up a gold coin. "These are Sickles, and these are Knuts." He told him holding up first a silver coin and then what looked like a bronze coin. Tom could hardly believe his eyes, there on the table was more money, wizard or otherwise, than he had ever seen in his life.

"Now, we keep our money stored in vaults in a bank just as muggles do, but ours is a bit different." He smiled. "How so?" Tom asked. "Our bank is run by Goblins. Extremely smart, but rather anti-social as it is natural for them to be. I've seen an angry Goblin before Tom and it isn't a pretty sight. We'll be headed for Gringotts when we're done here." "But I haven't got any money Professor." Tom said ashamedly.

"Let's not worry about money right now shall we? There are more important things we need to discuss." "What's more important than money?" Tom asked astounded. "I can see why you would think that Tom but there truly are things more important than money. Like family, and friends." He offered. "I haven't got either of those things Sir." Tom told him. The look of sadness on his face was more than Professor Dumbledore could stand, "Let's go visit Gringotts and get your school things, our talk can wait."

They said their goodbye's to Millicent and her son. As they reached the doorway Professor Dumbledore had made earlier Tom noticed it wasn't there anymore. "What happened to the doorway Professor?" He asked. "It closes after each use. I'll have to open it again." And he did, taping the wall with his wand once again. The bricks separated to make the doorway and they went through to Diagon Alley.

"Now, we'll go to Gringotts first and then, to the shops. Do you still have your list?" "Yes Sir, right here in my pocket." He said patting his jacket. "Tom, did you ever get anything that was your mothers?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I got a locket, although, I've never been able to open it." He said quizzically. "May I see it?" He asked holding out his hand. Tom reached inside his shirt and pulled out a tarnished looking bit of jewelry. He took it off and handed it to Professor Dumbledore, who waved his long fingers over it. As he did the locket began to glow, Tom was stunned. It opened to reveal a key and an tin plated picture of the most beautiful woman Tom had ever seen.

"This key will open your mother's vault at Gringotts, and this, Young Tom is your mother; Domina* Virus* Riddle." He said handing Tom back the locket. He took it and looked down at his mother. What he didn't expect was for her to look back at him and smile, he nearly dropped it. "How?" "In our world pictures and portraits move, and in some cases they speak." Tom looked at the picture of his mother hoping it would say something to him. But she just smiled, and blew him a kiss. Tom smiled at his mother for the first time in his life and his heart filled with love and sadness for the woman he had never known.

They walked in silence as Tom watched his mother's face. He took in every curl of her hair, every curve of her face, and he guessed at the color of her eyes; hoping they were blue like his, "Professor, what happened to the picture of my father?" he wondered. "There isn't one Tom, I'm sorry." He sounded so saddened by this statement but Tom didn't have time to think about that now. "We're here." Professor Dumbledore said. Tom looked up from the picture to see a massive white building with two of the strangest looking creatures he had ever seen.

"Professor, are those..." "Goblins." Professor Dumbledore finished. Tom's eyes grew wider the closer they got to the Goblins. "Welcome to Gringotts." They grunted in unison. Tom tripped up the steps as their ability to speak startled him. His mind racing, Tom tried to take in his surroundings. He simply didn't his eyes fast enough to see everything he started wishing he had more eyes.

"When we reach the counter tell the teller that you are Domina Riddle's son and you wish to make a withdrawal." Professor Dumbledore instructed him. He did as he was told and when the teller asked if he had a key Professor Dumbledore handed him the key. They were brought to a door that Tom had assumed led to his mother's vault. It did but not directly. They had to get into a kind of metal box, the kind that Muggles used in mines, only, these were much faster. The ride to the vault was one Tom wouldn't soon forget. By the time they got to his vault he felt his stomach churning, his last meal threatening to come back to haunt him. 

"Professor is there any other way to get out of here?" He asked slightly greener than before. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but he refused to laugh at the boy's discomfort. "No, sorry. There is only one way in and out." Tom felt his stomach lurch again at the thought of having to endure another ride. "I'll need your key please." The goblin asked holding out what Tom figured was its hand. He handed the key over and watched as the goblin opened the vault door. What stood behind it made Tom's head spin.

There were stacks of gold, silver, and bronze coins that nearly reached the top of the vault. Professor Dumbledore lead Tom inside and handed him a small bag, "We'll take only what you'll need for supplies for now." He said as he filled it. "If this is what I'll need for school supplies then they must be expensive." Tom thought. "Some of your things will be rather expensive but I've put a bit extra in it for you so you can buy things in Hogsmead." Professor Dumbledore said.

They walked out of Gringotts, Tom a little worse for wear, and headed for Flourish & Blott's Book Shop. He bought all his books; The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One-Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces - A Guide to Self-Protection. They went from there to the Apothecary, where Professor Dumbledore told the clerk what he would need. "We'll have to get you fitted for your robes." He told him.

"Robes?" Tom asked. "Yes when you're old enough you'll be able have robes of whatever color you would like, but as a student at Hogwarts there is a dress code. Black robes and cap." He explained. He led him into a shop where there were bolts of silk, wool, linen, and satin. Each bolt came in every color of the rainbow and some colors he'd never seen before. "Ah, William how are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked the man. "Fine, fine professor. You'll be wanting robes for the young man?" He asked. "Yes William thank you."

The man put Tom on a small stool and began to measure his neck, arms, legs, and waist. "This boy looks just like that Slytherin girl Domina..." "This is her son, William, his name is Tom." He said giving the man a stern look of warning. "Did you know her?" Tom asked hopefully. "Aye, I did. Beautiful girl she was, sad what happened to her." He said. "You mean her dying after I was born?" "Aye." He answered. "Yes it was a sad thing to have happen to you both Tom, but we still need to get your wand. William is he ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes Sir, here you go boy." He said handing Tom a rather large bundle. "Come, we'll need to see Mr. Ollivander for your wand."

Tom followed Professor Dumbledore out of the shop and down the street to a rather small looking shop. As they went through the door Tom felt a sudden chill come over him, as though this was a bad place to be. He wanted to leave straight away, and he turned as if to do so, but there was a thin pale eyed man standing between him and the door. "Ah, Mr. Riddle I presume? I've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* A side note; I used Domina the Latin word for Mistress of household/wife/lady and Virus (veer-us) the Latin word for snakes poison/venom because of who she is related to; (Slytherin) * 

Chapter 3

"Y-you've been waiting for me?" Tom asked his eyes wide with fear. "Yes, I have. My family has been making wands since 382 B.C. Mr. Riddle. I know the names of all of my customers. I also remember which wands chose them." He said more to himself than anyone else. "I'm sorry, the wands _chose _them?" Tom repeated. "Yes it is not the wizard that chooses the wand Mr. Riddle, oh no, quite the opposite the wand will choose you." He said his pale eyes twinkling.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well, let's get to it then. Here try this wand, 12 inches Holly, ." Nothing happened. "Ok, let's try this one then, Mahogany 9 and 1/2 inches." Again nothing happened. They spent the better part of an hour going through the stacks of wands. "Well, Mr. Riddle it seems you're a rather tough customer. No worries though we'll find the right one. I think maybe this one," he said handing Tom yet another wand. "This one is 13 and 1/2 inches Yew, with a phoenix feather core." The moment the wand touched his hand Tom felt a rush of warmth run through him. It was as though an inner glow engulfed him. "Ah, yes, a good wand indeed." Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"It's time to go now Tom." Professor Dumbledore said leading him through the door. "Professor, that man, there's something strange about him." Tom said looking over his shoulder. "He does tend to give that impression Tom, but he is the best wand maker in England." Professor Dumbledore told him.

They went back through the wall, and said their good-byes to Millicent and her son at The Leaky Cauldron. As they sped back towards Luton the Professor told Tom he would send the caretaker from Hogwarts to meet him at King's Cross. "You'll need him to help you get to Platform 9 &3/4." "Why is that Professor?" Tom asked. "You'll understand when it's time Tom. We're here Now that you're a Hogwarts student I'll be expecting you to keep your temper under control." He winked. Tom tried to return his smile but there was just something about him that he didn't like. Almost as if it were an instinct. He got out of the carriage and waved goodbye to the professor, and in a flash they were gone.

Looking forlorn Tom dragged his feet heading back inside the orphanage. He knew he was in for trouble when he walked through the door. "Mr. Edwards! Mr. Edwards! Tom's back!" The little boy known only as 'B J' yelled. Tom cringed when he saw his caretaker, Mr. Edwards' normally plain face was looking murderous. "Get over 'ere, right now." He ground out. Tom had no intentions of going any where near him at that moment. But Billy Childs had other plans; he grabbed Tom and dragged him to where Mr. Edwards had been standing.

He grabbed Tom by the back of his neck and forced him to the floor, "I'm a good man I am, never laid a mitt on ya did I Tommy? I wasn't gonna beat ya this mornin' I was just gonna scare ya. But then that bloke shows up 'ere breakin' down me door, and makin' me look bad in front of you boys." He said getting within and inch of Tom's ear. "Now I gotta gets me respect back don' I?" Tom nodded quickly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Fine, then you won' mind cleanin' up in 'ere a bit." He said standing Tom upright again. Tom looked around and saw just what Edwards meant. While he'd been gone the orphanage had been almost literally torn apart; dishes and food on the floors along with garbage. School books ripped to pieces, their papers tossed about. Tom took a deep breath and knew what his punishment would be. He'd have to clean the entire mess himself, and he wouldn't be allowed to have one person help nor would he get a single scrap of food (except what was already on the floor) to eat until it was done.

It took almost 2 full days to clean the entire orphanage. Tom's hands and knees were bloodied and blistered. He was miserable and he knew just who to blame for it too, Professor Dumbledore. Tom knew none of this would have happened if Dumbledore had just left him alone. Wasn't living in this hell bad enough? Why did that old nutter have to come and ruin his life more than it already was? Tom vowed that someday he'd get Dumbledore for this. 

The next morning Tom woke and remembered his vow, "What was I thinking? Dumbledore could probably tie me in knots with the blink of his eyes if he really wanted to." He shook his head and chuckled at the image of himself tied in knots that raced around his head. "I need sleep. Better go find Edwards, let him know I'm done."

*Another side note: sorry this chapter is so short, but I've had some personal issues I've had to take care of. Hopefully the next chapter will be not only longer, but better too.*


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A/N this chapter is kind of long, but that's what happens during the Sorting Ceremony. :o)

Chapter 4

Tom endured the same torture over the next few weeks. He'd done what Dumbledore had asked of him though; he'd kept calm. Even when Billy tried to steal the locket that held his mother's picture. He'd kept his calm all this time.

Every night he would sit on his bed and stare at his mother's picture. He would talk to her and she would smile and wave or blow him a kiss. It was obvious to him that she wouldn't be able to talk to him. But didn't Dumbledore tell him that some of the portraits in the wizarding world could talk? He wanted to hear his mother's voice so badly it tore him apart inside.

Finally the day came, it was September 1st. Tom waited anxiously for the groundskeeper that Dumbledore told him would be coming for him. He knew he had to be at King's Cross by 11 AM. He only had 3 hours to get there before the Hogwarts Express left without him. "'Oo you waitin' for Tommy?" Edwards asked. "Professor Dumbledore said the school's groundskeeper would be coming for me today." He answered. "Not another one o' those freaks comin' 'ere! You wait outside for 'im, I won't 'ave 'im in 'ere!" Edwards said angrily. Tom sighed and dragged his trunk to the front door. "You goin' for good then?" A small blonde haired boy asked. "I don't really know Willie." He told the boy. "What's 'is name?" He asked. "It's a rather strange name; it's Ogg." Tom told the boy. "'is name is Ogg? What kin'a school you goin' to Tommy?" The boy asked. "It's a private school." He answered.

No sooner had he said this then a man dressed in shabby clothes walked up to them. "Are you Tom?" He asked. "Yes." "You'll be the one I'm taking to King's Cross then?" "Yes." "Name's Ogg, sorry I'm late, got lost. All ready to go then?" "Yes sir." "Ah, no need to call me sir. Ogg will be fine." The man said. He picked up Tom's trunk, "Let's go then." Tom turned and said goodbye to the little boy. "I'll see you again after school let's out Willie." Willie was still staring at the shabby looking man, "Bye then Tommy, see you this summer."

Tom followed Ogg to the end of the street, he climbed on top of the carriage and strapped the trunk down. "Right, had to call the carriage to bring me here finally. I swear I never will get used to the muggle world." He said shaking his head. "Let's be off." He helped Tom into the carriage and told the driver to take them to Kings' Cross Station.

"I'll bring you to platform 9 & 3/4, then I'll have to leave you. Got to get back to Hogwarts, I have my duties to attend to still." He said. Tom just nodded. He was thinking about what the school would be like. Would it be like the orphanage's school? Would it be like the university's in London? "Ogg? What's Hogwarts like?" He asked finally. "No finer place in all the world Tom, no finer place. Bit drafty in winter when the fires aren't lit, but you'll never know a place like it again." He said fondly.

They reached King's Cross just in time. "Come on boy, we'd better hurry." Ogg huffed pushing the trolley the trunk was on. When they reached platforms 9 & 10 Tom stopped. "Ogg, where's the platform?" "Get on the trolley boy. That's it sit right on the trunk." Ogg started to run towards what looked like a solid brick pillar. "Ogg wait we're going to..." Before he could finish the sentence they'd gone through the pillar and Tom was now staring at an amazing sight.

There before him was a spectacular steam engine train with the words "Hogwarts Express" embossed in gold on the front. "Michael get down from there this instant!" He heard one woman saying. The boy she had been talking to had climbed to the top of a rather large pile of trunks. "But Mum it's amazing up here!" The boy yelled excitedly.

"Let's get your trunk stored on the train. Then you can find a place to sit. Did you take enough gold to get something to eat on the train?" Ogg asked. "Yes, I have to get my bag from my trunk though." He answered. "Well, have at it then. This train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." He said.

Tom got his bag and said goodbye to Ogg. "Oh you'll see me at Hogwarts no worries about that." Tom turned to say something else but Ogg was gone. He looked up and down the platform but there was no trace of him.

Tom decided he'd better go find himself a compartment before the train left without him. It didn't take long to find one, but there was already someone in it. "Mind if I sit there?" He asked the boy. "Be my guest." He answered gesturing to the empty seat across from him. "Thanks, I'm Tom Riddle." He said offering his hand. "Arthur Donaldson." The boy said shaking Tom's hand.

"So, do you know anything about Hogwarts then?" Arthur asked. "Nothing, I only just found out about being a wizard a few weeks ago." Tom said. "My mum's an American but she came here to go to Hogwarts, that's where she met my dad." Arthur told him. "So what can you tell me about the school?" Tom asked him hopefully.

"Well, mum says it's huge and really easy to get lost in. She told me about the sorting ceremony too. They put a hat on your head in front of the whole school and it tells you which house you belong in." "Which house?" Tom said mystified. "Oh yeah there are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I hope I get into Slytherin myself."

"What's the difference?" Tom asked. "Well, people have said that Gryffindor turns out the bravest, and Slytherin gets the most ambitious." "What about the other houses?" "Hufflepuff is supposed to get the ones that are kind of soft-hearted, you know the quiet ones. Ravenclaw is supposed to have the smartest of all the houses." "Great, with my luck I'll end up in Hufflepuff." Tom said rolling his eyes. They talked like this during the rest of the ride stopping only long enough to eat the food they'd bought. 

They got off the train at Hogsmead Station and heard a voice yelling, "First years follow me please!" Tom looked up and saw it was Ogg. "Hello Ogg." He said. "Hullo Tom." He said smiling. "If you'll follow me please, first years travel to the school in boats. Only 4 to a boat please, let's go, this way!" He called out.

Tom had lost sight of Arthur and got into a boat with three other students who looked as lost as he felt. He rode across the lake in silent amazement, gasping when he saw the school for the first time. It looked exactly like a castle, an honest to goodness medieval castle, with turrets and everything.

They reached the other side of the lake and Ogg lead them to the entrance hall where he told them to wait. "Hello, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, I will be your Transfiguration teacher. Please pay attention as this is very important." The students all went very quiet.

"Thank you, in a minute or two I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will see 5 tables. One is the staff table, the other 4 are the house tables; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We will have a sorting ceremony first. There will be a stool you will sit on, and the sorting hat which you will place on your head. When you are sorted you will join your classmates at their table. When the sorting is done Headmaster Dippit will make the start of term announcements and then the feast will begin. Are there any questions?" No one made a sound. "Very well, please wait here I will be back for you momentarily." He said then turned and left them standing there.

"We have to do this in front of everyone?" A very scared looking girl said. "Me, I can't wait to get it over with, I'm starving!" A rather rotund boy said, making those around him laugh. Tom let out a yelp of surprise which made all the students look in his direction. "Ghosts." Was all he could manage.

They looked behind him to see all manner of ghosts coming up through the floor and walls. Some of the girls screamed, as did some of the boys. "Welcome! You must be the new students. I am called The Fat Friar, I am the house ghost for Hufflepuff. That is the Bloody Baron. He's the Slytherin ghost, over there is Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpinton, he is Gryffindor's house ghost. And that is the Grey Lady, she is Ravenclaw's ghost." The portly ghost said with a smile. Professor Dumbledore returned at that same moment. "I see you've all met our house ghosts. Follow me please, we're ready to start." He said smiling.

They formed two lines and followed Professor Dumbledore into the Great Hall. When they reached the staff table he turned to address them once again, "Now if you'll all line up here. That's it. Now, after the Sorting Hat has sung it's song I will call out your names and you will come up put on the hat then go to your table as I instructed you earlier."

Everyone watched the hat on the stool. Tom was taken aback when the seam opened up and the hat began to sing:

**_T'was o're a thousand years ago_

When Hogwarts got its start,

That four of the greatest Wizards 

And Witches took this to their hearts.

They found a school to teach, 

The wonders of their art.

Gryffindor chose bold and brave,

Ravenclaw the smartest,

Slytherin took pure of blood, 

Hufflepuff, the kindhearted.

Having so decided the foursome then agreed,

That this would be the greatest school 

That ever there could be.

United as these four were,

For a time all things went well,

In training young witches and wizards to 

Be better than all could tell.

But then with little warning as time did slowly pass,

A schism in their united goal appeared,

causing fear it wouldn't last.

"For this to work," Sly Slytherin did decree, 

"Only pure blood students 

in these hallowed halls should be."

Out voted by the other three he took his leave one day,

And left behind a splintered goal he thought would surely stray.

Yet on the three boldly did charge, and kept their simple rule.

To keep the school united, you must be united too.

A hush fell over the Great Hall that seemed to last a lifetime. "My that was bit unnerving wasn't it?" The girl next to Tom said. "Yes, what do you think it meant?" The girl next to her asked. "I don't know." Was all Tom could offer.

"Yes it was an interesting Sorting Song this year, shall we start?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Adalbert, Francis!" He called. It took only a moment for the Sorting Hat to make it's decision, "Ravenclaw!" It called out. "How does the hat know what house to put you in?" Tom asked Arthur who had found his way to him. "I don't really know. Mum says it talks to you for a bit, and then it decides where to put you." Arthur told him. They looked up to see Jamie Anderson get sorted into Gryffindor as was Jason Bauer. "Are you nervous too?" Arthur asked. "Extremely." Tom replied. "Michael Benson!" Was called next and the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw.

"He'll be calling you soon." Tom smiled. "I know, I feel like I might be sick." Arthur said. Evelyn Charles was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Oh God, I'm definitely going to be sick." Elizabeth Dickinson was sorted into Slytherin.

"Donaldson, Arthur!" Dumbledore called. Arthur promptly threw-up at the sound of his name. Professor Dippit smiled, "Mr. Pringle would you mind?" He said to the caretaker. The angry looking man walked up to Arthur and scowled at him, "Scourgify!" He said pointing his wand at the mess. Within a heartbeat it was gone. Arthur, rather embarrassed by what had just happened, walked up sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Let's see, yes, I know; Slytherin!" The hat called out. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Jeffery Fredericks was sent to Ravenclaw while Peter Jameson was sent to Hufflepuff. Tom looked over and caught Arthur's eye, he smiled as he waited for his own name to be called. A few more students and then, "Riddle, Thomas!" Dumbledore called.

Tom walked nervously to the stool, picked up the Sorting Hat, sat down and placed it on his head.

"Well, here's something I don't get to do. We have an ancestor of one of the founders here. But should I put you in that house? Yes, I see the same traits as his. I believe he would want you there even though you aren't pureblooded, yes. SLYTHERIN!" Tom went over to the Slytherin table and sat down. "Arthur you wouldn't believe what the hat just told me!" He said, his eyes wide with astonished.

** I know it sounds just like the Sorting Hat's song from OoTP but it isn't. Remember that this is prewar England and remember Nearly Headless Nick said that there were times when the Sorting Hat decided to warn the school of dangerous times ahead. Written in collaboration with

D. A. H. (my father)


	5. Chapter 5

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 5

"What did it say Tom?" Arthur asked excitedly. "Attention, attention please!" Professor Dumbledore called. The students fell silent, "Headmaster Dippet is ready to make the start of term announcements." He said.

Headmaster Armando Dippet wasn't the most healthy looking man Tom had ever seen, as a matter of fact he looked rather feeble. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" He said. "First years please take note, students are not allowed into the Forbidden Forrest. Also I would like to take this time to introduce our first year students to our caretaker, Mr. Pringle. You would do wisely to stop in at his office and see the list of items that are forbidden within the school and it's grounds. I hear it's grown to more than 200 items." He said smiling.

"Now, as there are no more announcements, we should eat." He waved his hands and the tables filled with luscious foods Tom had never been allowed to eat. Turkey, ham, great bowls of potatoes, yams, there were so many things to choose from Tom didn't know where to start. Seeing that he was having a hard time Arthur grabbed a large turkey leg and dumped it on Tom's plate. "Eat up, we'll be getting sent off to bed if you wait too long." He smiled. Tom nodded his thanks and dug into the yams.

Stuffed nearly to bursting Tom thought the meal was over when to his utter surprise all manner of deserts appeared on the tables. Cakes, and sweets as far as his eyes could see. "I'm going to like it here!"

Tom had never eaten so much or such good food. All he ever was given at the orphanage was gruel and stale bread. When all the plates were clean Headmaster Dippet stood again. "Very good meal indeed. Now, first years will please follow their Prefects back to their dormitories. Goodnight." He said and with his robes billowing behind him he left the Great Hall.

"Not very social is he?" Arthur said. Tom agreed, "Doesn't seem so does it?" "First years! First years this way!" A rather pointy faced boy called. "Where's our dormitory?" Tom asked. "Don't know, we have to follow the prefects anyway, all the dormitories have passwords." Arthur shrugged. "Passwords? Who's guarding them?" Tom said puzzled. "All mum said was that there were portraits guarding the entrances, she wouldn't tell me who they are though." 

They walked out of the Great Hall and followed the girl down into what looked to Tom like dungeons. He kept turning his head so much he resembled and owl. They stopped in front a portrait of a rather shifty looking fellow, "Password?" he growled. "Purity!" He exclaimed and the portrait swung open. They walked into the common room where the pointy faced boy turned and told them, "Boy's dormitories to the right. Girls to the left, get to bed!" Tom and Arthur followed the other first year boys to the right of the common room and found themselves going down another set of steps. "Tom here we are look this one has our names on it!" Arthur called. Tom walked up and saw four boys names; Clairbourne, Donaldson, Prentence, and his own Riddle.

They entered their dormitory and found each of their trunks next to a bed. Tom went to his, changed out of his robes, and climbed into bed. "Goodnight Arthur." "Night Tom." He drifted off to sleep thinking about the beautiful woman he found out was his mother. They embraced but neither one spoke. She walked with him in his dreams. They walked for what Tom thought were hours until she turned to look at him, "Tom, it's time to wake-up." She smiled. "Tom! TOM GET UP! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Tom's eyes snapped open. "Arthur?" He asked groggily. "No I'm the ghost of Christmas present." He said sarcastically. "Come on let's go!" He urged.

Tom jumped up as Arthur left him to dress. He threw on his robes and raced out the dormitory door running headlong into the pointy faced boy he only knew was a prefect. "Watch where you're going!" He snarled. "Sorry." Tom said hurrying to find Arthur. 

The first class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome!" He said smiling. "Transfiguration is one of the hardest branches of magic, and I have no doubt that some of you will find that this class can be rather difficult. Now for your first lesson I'll be showing you how to transfigure a porcupine quill into a needle." It turned out to be very easy for Tom. It only took him two tries to transfigure the quill. It took Arthur all period.

They had Potions with Professor Davis next. She was a bit too happy, in Tom's opinion. But never the less his first Potions lesson was again rather easy. But then Tom had always been an excellent student. He had Care of Magical Creatures next with the Gryffindor's down by the game keepers hut. Professor Kettleburn beaming at them and showing them the most boring creatures Tom had ever seen in his life, Flobberworms. Well, they didn't really do anything, just sort of laid there.

The bell sounded loudly from somewhere near the castle and Tom and Arthur set off for lunch. "Maybe History of Magic will be better." Said Tom hopefully. "I doubt it, that bloke, Hall, he's the prefect, told me old Professor Binns is as dull as butter knife." Arthur smiled. Tom rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue, "Oh, that's just what I need. I'm tired enough as it is without being bored to sleep."

"What did you think of that Professor Dumbledore? Bit of an odd one he is." Arthur said suddenly. "Yes, a bit odd." Tom said slowly. He didn't really know why but the more he saw his Transfiguration professor, the less he liked him. He found out that Professor Dumbledore was also the head of Gryffindor House, and listening to the other students from his house they didn't much care for the Gryffindor's. According to Arthur's mum the Slytherin's didn't much care for any of the other houses. The Ravenclaw's were thought to be too smart for their own good and the Hufflepuff's well, they were a bit of a joke around the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

Tom found that he quite agreed with his fellow Slytherins, Gryffindor students were, in his opinion, a bit egotistical with some tragic hero personalities here and there. The Ravenclaws were just plain big headed, always throwing their hands up to answer questions before anyone else could. The Hufflepuff students were shy and kept to themselves a lot.

There was one student in particular that Tom didn't like, he was in Ravenclaw. Francis Adalbert was about as big headed as they came as far as Tom was concerned. Every chance he got he'd boast, "Well, Mum always said Ravenclaw only takes in the smartest." Tom grew so tired of it he began spending all his free time in the library or in the Slytherin common room studying. He began handing in work that would have made even Ravenclaw envious.

Francis noticed it too and began to make it a competition. Though try as he might he just couldn't beat Tom's grades. It became well known that Tom was the smartest student in the first year. Professor Dumbledore took notice as well.

"Tom stay behind please I'd like to have a word with you." He said. Tom and Arthur looked at each other, "_What have I done now?_" Tom thought. "Your work in my class has become exemplary Tom." He said smiling. "Thank you sir." Tom answered blushing slightly. He wasn't accustomed to being complimented on any thing he did. "Yes, quite exemplary indeed. I wonder though, are you working _too _hard. I never see you out on the grounds. Madame Pince tells me you're to be found in her library on most nights." He said looking at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Well sir, it get a bit loud in our common room most nights, and if I want to make sure my work is done correctly I'll need a quiet place." He answered.

"You miss my point Tom." He said studying him. "What I mean to say is, if you would like, I will talk to Headmaster Dippet and your other professors and of course with your head of house." "Talk to them about what sir?" Tom interrupted more than a little afraid. "About you being moved up to second year." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_REALLY SIR?_" He asked absolutely stunned. "Yes Tom, as I said, your work has been exemplary, in fact I think it may be _too_ easy for you. Maybe you'll find more of a challenge in second year." "Yes sir, I would like to do that." "Alright then, off you go and Tom, don't mention this to anyone until I've spoken to you again." He smiled and walked Tom to the door.

Tom didn't really think it was fair that he couldn't tell anyone yet. But still he understood. Professor Dumbledore didn't want him to get too excited in case the other teachers didn't agree about moving him up. Still, it was very exciting. He'd thought he was being held back to be admonished for something. About what he had no idea, but that's the way it usually went for him. He'd be doing so good and then someone would discipline him for something, usually something as miniscule as leaving his books on the desk. Or not making sure he'd washed behind his ears, really small things. But he'd get in trouble for them just the same.

He entered the Great Hall and found Arthur immediately. "I don't know what Dumbledore said to you but whatever it was Francis is beside himself. Look." He told Tom pointing to the Ravenclaw table. 

Francis was indeed looking quite angry. Tom wondered if he'd stayed outside the door listening to his conversation with Dumbledore. He didn't have to wonder any longer. "Riddle! Hey Riddle, teachers little pet now aren't you?" Francis yelled from his table. Tom ignored him, he'd been called teacher's pet before. "Think you're special don't you Riddle! I heard what Dumbledore said, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen Riddle!" Tom spun around and glared at him. "Got your attention did I?" Francis drawled. Apparently feeling a little braver Francis walked over to the Slytherin table, several of his housemates by his side.

He made as though to walk past Tom but stopped and leaned in so only Tom could hear him; "I promise you, Professor Davis is the head of _my_ house, and I'll make sure she doesn't say yes to moving you up a year. Go home half-breed." Tom moved so fast he surprised everyone, Francis especially. His fist connected with Francis' jaw and Tom could feel his fingers breaking. Francis fell to the floor holding the side of his face. "You broke his jaw!" One of the other Ravenclaw students cried.

Every head in the Great Hall turned, including Professor Dumbledore. The look on his face told Tom everything he needed to know, he wouldn't be getting moved up after all. An hour later, after Tom and Francis had both been to the hospital wing to have their broken bones mended they sat waiting for Professor Dippet.

"I told you I'd see to it you didn't get moved up." Francis sneered. Tom looked stunned, "You mean to say that you picked a fight with me on purpose?" Francis just smiled.

"Is that so Mr. Adalbert, well, I'll have to have a chat with your head of house then." Came the voice from the door. Both the boys turned in their seats to see Professor Dippet standing, arms crossed and looking _very_ unhappy. "Professor, it's not fair! I work just as hard as _he_ (jerking his thumb at Tom) does, if not more. But all the teachers favor him because he's an orphan!" Francis complained.

"I would think, Mr. Adalbert, that Mr. Riddle should be commended on his efforts _because_ of his upbringing. I would also think, that his fellow students would be happy that he worked hard to achieve what he has." Professor Dippet said in what sounded to Tom like an angry voice.

Francis must have noticed the tone too because he promptly closed his mouth and slumped back into his chair. "Now, even though Mr. Adalbert instigated the fight you Mr. Riddle shouldn't have risen to it. No, don't look surprised, fighting, and especially muggle fighting is not allowed in this school. You _both_ will do a week's detention with each other's head of house." He told them.

"But Professor, Halloween is this week." Tom said still in a daze. "I am perfectly aware of when Halloween is Mr. Riddle, thank you. You will both be missing the feast, as will your heads of house. However, I will be talking to Professor Dumbledore on your behalf Mr. Riddle. I will endorse his recommendation of moving you up to second year. Now, if you will excuse me I have other things to do." He finished and pointed at the door.

They left the Headmaster's office, neither saying a word to the other. Tom was too busy being happy that the Headmaster was going to fix things with Dumbledore for him. Now all he had to do was fix things with Professor Davis.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

The first night of his detention with Professor Davis was, in Tom's opinion, not a total disaster. He'd asked her about endorsing his moving up a grade. "You know Mr. Riddle, I am _very_ disappointed in you." She'd said shaking her head slightly. "Professor, I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have let what Francis said affect me in that way. I'm really sorry." He said with his head hung low.

"I'm sure you are, Tom, but that doesn't change the fact that broke someone's jaw, luckily you were both mended quickly." She'd told him. "Now, for the week you'll be doing lines. I want you to write until I tell you to stop, '_I will not resort to muggle violence no matter what it said.' _Do you understand?" Tom had been expecting something more along the lines of having to do manual labor. It's what Mr. Edwards would have done. "Yes Professor." Tom answered and sat at his usual desk, pulled a piece of parchment and his quill from his bag and began to write.

Tom was still writing but in a dazed sort of way, almost as if the movements of his quill on the parchment were an involuntary action, when Professor Davis spoke again. "My goodness, I lost all track of the time! That will do for tonight Tom, you may go." She told him wearily.

It was well after midnight and he was very hungry. When he got to the Slytherin common room Arthur was still waiting up for him. "Blimey! I was beginning to think she was going to keep you there all night!" He said stifling a yawn. "She lost track of time." Tom said just before a loud rumble came from his stomach.

"You must be starved! Here, Professor Gregory had the house elves send you some food." He told him pointing to a small table and chair in a corner. "Thank God! I'm so hungry I could eat that chair." He smiled pointing to a chair by the fire that he could have sworn just moved at his words.

"I'm going to bed. You eat and come up when you're done, night." He called heading towards their dormitory. "Night." Tom said just before he took a huge bite out of an extremely wonderful tasting turkey leg.

He'd eaten his fill and drained his cup of pumpkin juice and leaned back to enjoy the silence. He must have fallen asleep because he began dreaming of the beautiful woman again.

"My son, my wonderful son." She said stroking his cheek. "Mother." Tom said as tears of love ran down his face. "I have so much I want to ask you. But I just want to enjoy having you here with me right now." He said hugging her. "There will be time again soon for us to talk Tom. Right now you need to wake up, it's time for class." She said starting to sound like someone else.

"Tom, c'mon mate! It's time for class." He heard more clearly this time. It was Arthur shaking him awake again. "Did you sleep out here _all_ night?" He asked. Tom nodded, not bothering to tell Arthur that he'd just stated the obvious. He got up and dashed for to change into clean robes as fast as he could.

The day went on as it usually did, homework being handed back. Studying more on the previous subject or starting a new one. More homework being assigned and going on to the next class to do the same thing all over again.

Lunch was exceptionally satisfying to Tom. Apparently Professor Gregory wasn't as forgiving as Professor Davis was. Tom had seen Francis in class but he hadn't really noticed anything strange until now. Francis was walking stiffly into the Great Hall, a look of sheer disgust on his face.

He went to his house table and wincing sat down to eat. "I heard Professor Gregory made him clean the girls lavatory on the second floor last night. And he made him do it without magic. Guess he found out what Francis called you and told him he should learn what it was like to _be_ a muggle." Arthur laughed.

Despite himself Tom had felt sorry for Francis. He knew all too well what it was like to clean a loo with his bare hands. He thought about it for a short time and an eerie smile began to form on his face. "Fancy a bit of a go?" He said turning to Arthur. "By all means oh great leader, after you." Arthur said with a bow and a sweeping motion of his hand.

They started for the Ravenclaw table and were about to have a bit of fun at Francis' expense when Tom chanced a look at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was sitting, the tips of his long fingers together. He was watching Tom and Arthur closely. Tom muttered a curse under his breath and kept moving right past Francis.

"What was all that about?" Arthur asked. "Dumbledore was watching." Tom said stiffly. "DAMN! And here I was ready for a bit of fun. He does know how to bring a chap down doesn't he?" Arthur said muttering. "We'll have our fun, just not yet."

The rest of the day went much like the morning. Nearly boring Tom to sleep. They went down to dinner together, '_Where did the time go?_' Tom thought. All too soon he was back with Professor Davis who was looking quite a bit angrier then she had the night before.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I've just been informed of not only what Professor Gregory has been making Mr. Adalbert do. But also what Mr. Adalbert said to provoke you." She started, "So you too will be cleaning the girls lavatory on the second floor. However, you will get to use magic to do so. I may not agree with Professor Gregory's methods but I _certainly_ don't condone what Mr. Adalbert said to you." She finished pointing to the door. 

They walked in silence Professor Davis leading the way. When they reached the bathroom Tom thought he'd heard something but brushed it off as his imagination. They walked in to find Francis on his knees cleaning the floor with what looked like a toothbrush.

"Ah, Professor Davis. I thought you might be here tonight." Professor Gregory said sardonically. "Yes Professor, I thought it only fair the pair of them clean together. Although I am allowing Mr. Riddle to use magic." She answered looking directly at Francis who's jaw had just dropped open.

"Not a word Mr. Adalbert!" She spat. "As I told Mr. Riddle, I may not agree with the actual punishment I also do _not _agree with what you said to him. Calling him a half-breed. Honestly, if it weren't for muggles Mr. Adalbert wizard kind would have died out centuries ago!" Tom was astounded. He'd never met anyone who'd gotten that angry over name calling before.

"I believe your Mother was a muggle Professor Davis?" Professor Gregory said pointedly. The meaning of her anger was now crystal clear. "Yes, she was. My father was the last in our line, had he not married my mother the family name would have died with him." She answered a little more than angry. Tom heard Francis mutter something under his breath. Professor Davis' eyes lit with anger, "No Mr. Adalbert he couldn't have married a _pureblood_, you see, my father was an outcast in the wizarding world! He, unlike _some_, enjoyed interaction with muggles. And because of that no _pureblood_, as you called them, would have him!" She finished, her eyes blazing with anger.

Francis did not mutter another word but instead went back to his work. By the end of the night although Tom was a bit tired, Francis was more stiff than he'd looked at lunch. Tom didn't have the heart to have a go at him. 

He walked back to the Slytherin common room with Professor Gregory by his side. "Professor, why do the purebloods hate the rest of us so much?" He asked, the question had been eating away at him for some time. "Well Tom, the purebloods are something like that Hitler fellow. He believes that the only '_people_' who deserve anything are pure whites or Arian's. Some of them, wizards that is, will stop at nothing to rid the world of what they believe are an '_undesirable element_.' Do you understand?" Tom nodded. "With that said, you must understand however, as Professor Davis said before, if it weren't for wizards and witches marrying muggles wizard kind would have died out a long time ago." He told him.

"But why? Why did they _have_ to marry muggles? What happened to all the generations of pureblooded wizards?" Tom asked. "That is actually quite simple an answer. Think of it this way, if all wizards and witches kept marrying each other over the centuries then there would be a lot of very mentally unstable magical folk running about. There's a word for it, what was it? Oh yes, inbreeding. We sort of ran out of pureblood families that haven't already married into each other. As a matter of fact Professor Davis is my cousin. Her father was my mother's sibling." As though a funny thought had occurred to him, Professor Gregory began to laugh.

Noticing Tom's look of bewilderment Professor Gregory said, "I was thinking about an American wizard friend of mine who told me that some muggle Americans have interbred with their families. It's actually rather disgusting if you think about it. '_Hello, I'd like you to meet my cousin/wife_." He said with a slight shudder.

They had reached the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room, "Well, goodnight Tom. I'll see you in class tomorrow." "Goodnight Professor."

A S/N: _Ok before anyone goes agro on me about the whole "American Inbreeding" thing. It DOES happen and has, as a matter of fact, happened to a very dear friend of mine. Her great-great grandparents were first cousins. That's where I got the _"I'd like you to meet my cousin/wife"_ statement from. Toodles for now :o)_


End file.
